1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module and a method for assembling the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules as well as image sensors are key components of camera modules. A typical lens module includes a lens barrel and a lens assembled in the lens barrel. It is critical to image quality that an optical axis of the lens does not deviate from a central axis of the lens barrel. However, generally, the lens barrel has only one end opened, making it difficult to adjust position of the lens once installed in the lens barrel.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module and a method for assembling same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.